Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a manual device which is provided with means to adjust two holding arms thereof in accordance with the size of an object to be picked up by the device.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art manual device is designed to pick up an object and is formed of a handle 10, a fixed member 11, a movable member 12, two connection rods 15 and 16, and two holding arms 13 and 14. The fixed member 11 is fastened at one end with the handle 10 and is provided with two lugs 111 and 112 for pivoting the two connection rods 15 and 16, which are provided with a pivoting portion 152, 162. The two holding arms 13 and 14 are pivoted at one end 131, 141 with the other end 151, 161 of the connection rods 15, 16 in conjunction with the movable member 12 and a locating pin 18. The movable member 12 is provided with an extension rod 121 and a spring 17 fitted over the extension rod 121. The extension rod 121 is connected via the fixed member 11 to an activation cord 19 which is disposed in the interior of the handle 10. In operation, activation cord 19 is triggered to cause the two holding arms 13 and 14 to move toward each other to grasp an object.
Such a prior art device as described is defective in design because the movable member 12 is not provided with means to adjust the distance between the two holding arms 13 and 14 in accordance with the size of an object to be picked up. It is therefore conceivably inconvenient to pick up the object with the prior art device. In addition, the prior art device is not provided with means to locate the activation cord 19 so as to enable the two holding arms 13 and 14 to take hold of the object continuously. Moreover, the holding arms 13 and 14 cannot be changed in the holding direction.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device for picking up an object. The device comprises a grasping member, a shank, an activation rod, a control lever, and a hand grip. The grasping member is formed of two grasping arms, and an adjustment piece which is engaged with an action end of the grasping arms. The shank is fastened at one end with the grasping member and at the other end with the hand grip. The activation rod is fastened at one end with the adjustment piece, and at the other end with the control lever which is pivoted at one end with the hand grip. The adjustment piece enables the two grasping arms to move toward or away from each other in accordance with the size of an object to be picked up. The hand grip is provided with means to locate the control lever so as to enable the two grasping arms to remain in the state of taking hold of the object.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.